


Cinnamon's a Bitch

by warrior_of_kyoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, john's dead!, married couple!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_kyoshi/pseuds/warrior_of_kyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on Tumblr and saw hogwarts!destiel fanart where the artist gave Castiel Bobby's last name. The whole idea of Cas' being Bobby's son really got to me, so I incorporated it into a little Destiel ficlet. I also love Bobby and Dean's relationship. Bobby wins best father award in any universe in a heartbeat for me. This was originally posted on my tumblr! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon's a Bitch

If there was one thing Dean Winchester loved more than a slice of pie or a long drive on her baby, it was fixing up cars. 

Ever since he could remember he’s been going up to Singer Salvage working on whatever fine piece of metal he could get his hands on, with some Metallica or AC/DC blasting through Bobby’s old boombox. He just loved getting lost in it. The feel of a screwdriver in his calloused hands and the black stain of tire marks on his faded, ripped jeans; it was all so peaceful. Therapeutic, really. And at the end of the day, when Dean reeked of sweat and engine oil, it was all worth it. 

It paid decent and besides, Dean was always willing to give Bobby a hand. So, when Bobby offered him the part time job Dean jumped at the opportunity. Not only was he able to work a job that to him wasn’t even  _work,_ he got to spend time with the guy who put a wrench in his hand in the first place.

Bobby Singer was practically the only father figure Dean and his brother ever knew. When Dean was young and Sam was just an infant, their dad died, leaving Mary and her two sons to get by on their own in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. However, Bobby’s presence made up for their late father’s absence, making John’s loss more and more bearable over the years. 

Dean had let it slip once by calling Bobby  _dad_  by accident, to which Bobby smiled softly at but didn’t comment otherwise. Dean never called him that again for some reason.

Bobby would help out as much as he could. He’d pick the boys up from school, cheer Dean on at his baseball games, attend Sam’s spelling bees. And, Mary and Jody Singer were best friends so of course, the two families were very close. 

Bobby was the one who showed Dean and Sam that  _family doesn’t end with blood._

"It’s nearly 11 o’clock, boy. Hell, you’ve been here since this morning! Wouldja get some rest already?" Bobby yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Oh, come on Bobby. I think I’ll be able to finish her up in the next hour or so!" Dean’s voice was muffled, until he rolled from underneath the car. He was all dark tire smudges and freckles. "Besides, I lock up shop all the time. What are  _you_  doing up so late, old man?” 

Bobby threw a rag Dean’s smug face, shaking his head with a slight smile.

"Had some paperwork to do," he yawned again, "just don’t stay up too late and lock up when you’re done." Bobby was walking towards the doorway until he stopped, turning around again. "Oh, and imma need you to open up shop tomorrow, too. Cas’ flying in from Boston and I gotta pick him up." 

"Whatever you say, grandpa." Dean chuckled and Bobby flipped him the bird before disappearing into the doorway.

_Cas, huh?_

Castiel Singer was Bobby and Jody’s son. He was around the same age as Dean, but despite how close their families were, Cas never really opened up. It saddens Dean that he and Cas never became close. They went to the same school and all, but Cas always had his nose in a book or was studying all the time. Must’ve paid off too because he got a full scholarship to study pre-med at Harvard. 

There were family gatherings of course. The Winchesters and the Singers would get together every Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years and have a little get together filled with eating and singing and laughing. Dean would never forget the time he actually heard Castiel laugh for the first time,  _actually laugh._

It was on Christmas Eve back when they were still kids, and Mary, Jody and Bobby went to the grocery store. The three boys were home alone when Dean decided to try doing the cinnamon challenge, to which Cas insisted on “sitting and watching”. It wasn’t until Dean held the cinnamon in his mouth for a good five seconds that he practically doubled over with cinnamon spurting out of his nose and mouth. It was then that Cas doubled over too from laughing so hard there were tears forming in his eyes and he was grasping his side. 

Dean smiled at the memory, somewhat giddy to see Cas the next morning. 

~~

It was a nice day out. The sun was beating down on the back of Dean’s sweat damp neck and he was singing along to “You Shook Me All Night Long” fixing up the inside of the hood of a car. 

"Dean! Dean!" Bobby walked into the garage and abruptly turned off the boombox. 

"Come on, Bobby!" Dean gave Bobby an exaggerated look, "Couldn’t you see I was in the mi—" 

"Dad, I have no idea where Mom put everything. She reorganized the whole damn kitchen." A tall, dark-haired man walked to the doorway with a box of cereal in his hand. He was the epitome of sex hair and it looked as if he had just taken off his tie and had unbuttoned his white dress shirt enough to catch a glimpse at his toned chest. 

The dark-haired man turned his head toward Dean who had his mouth slightly open. 

_Damn those blue eyes._

"Hello, Dean." Cas’ smile reached up to his eyes and Dean was at a loss of words. 

_This is Cas? This is shy, reserved, quite, awkward, little Cas?_

Dean hadn’t noticed he’d been staring for a long time not saying anything, until Bobby awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"Sorry. H-hey, Cas," Dean mumbled, but Cas’ stare ever faltered from Dean’s, nor did his smile. Dean broke away, choosing the sight of his boots over Cas’ impossible blue eyes. 

He could get lost in those, no doubt.

Bobby chuckled, “Dean’ll have to help you with the groceries. I got some work to do,” He threw another rag at Dean’s face to catch his attention, but this time Dean wasn’t so smooth to catch the rag, making Cas chuckle as well. 

"Ok, I’ll see you in there," Cas said, leaving the room. 

"That’s your son? That’s Cas?" Dean asked, bug-eyed. 

Bobby chuckled, very amused at Dean’s disbelief and awe. Dean sighed, leaving the room to help Cas.

~~ 

"I swear I can’t find anything anymore. None of this stuff is how I left it. Everything is in the wrong place!" Cas mumbled, while opening cupboards to find where the soup cans went. Dean laughed at his expense. "This is not a laughing matter, Dean," Cas turned around to look at Dean’s face, suppressing the urge to laugh more, and Cas couldn’t help but shake his head and smile a bit.

While the two of them were in the kitchen, they worked around in comfortable silence, bumping elbows and grazing each others’ hands with flustered apologies and giggles caught in between. Cas laughed a lot along with Dean and Dean couldn’t help falling in love with it.

_When did he become so easy going?_

"Hey," Dean whipped his head at the sound of Cas’ voice, "cinnamon challenge, anyone?" Cas started giggling with a container of cinnamon in his hand. Dean stood there in disbelief.

"You remember that?" 

"How could I forget? Your face was so red, my god. And you put a whole ladel-full in your mouth," Cas smiled even bigger, laughing more and more and Dean laughed with him.

"God, cinnamon’s a bitch," Dean smirked, taking the container from Cas. His fingers brushed with his and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Cas didn’t let go of the container and they both stood there in the kitchen, hands touching over the container and staring at each other. 

Their eye-screwing was interrupted by a cough. In their surprise and embarrassment, they both dropped the container causing cinnamon to spill all over the floor. 

"You’re finally home and you make a mess. Typical," Bobby said rubbing his temples but with a small smile playing at his lips. Dean and Cas stood there with sheepish, guilty looks staring at the floor. "What are you waiting for? Clean it up, ya idjits!" 

Dean and Cas scrambled to the floor, trying to wipe up the mess to their best ability. Neither of them said a word, and neither of them could wipe the stupid smiles of their faces.

"My dad just loves telling us what to do," Cas said.

"Bobby’s something else all right," Dean replied.

~~

Dean would’ve never guess that five years later, Bobby would be the one to walk Cas down the aisle at his and Dean’s wedding. 

Everyone was there on that day,  _September 18th_ , smiling the whole way through from when Cas appeared tux and all to when he and Dean said their “I do’s” and sealed it with a kiss. Dean would’ve swore he saw Bobby tear up. 

Dean and Cas were together during the afterparty. They were inseparable. Grinning and laughing and shoving pieces of cake in each other’s faces. 

Cas left to go talk to his sister Anna when Bobby approached Dean, all suit and tie and hair (or what was left of it) combed back. They pulled each other in a tight hug and when they pulled away, Dean saw that Bobby was crying silently. Dean smiled and started to tear up too.

"I am so proud," Bobby started "to call you my son." 

"Thanks, Dad," the name rolled off Dean’s tongue so easily and Bobby started crying all over again. 

And with that Dean couldn’t help the water works and he embraced Bobby again, tighter this time. Bobby patted him on the back before letting go, holding onto Dean’s shoulder. 

"Go," Bobby gestured to Cas who was standing behind Dean with a genuine smile on his face, watching the two of them. Dean nodded and gave Bobby one last smile before heading over to Cas. 

"You big softie," Cas said, wiping the stray tears on Dean’s freckled cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You love it," Dean replied. 

"I do." Cas cupped the side of Dean’s face with his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas smelled like grass and soap and his slightly chapped lips had a faint cherry taste to it. 

Dean found the thing he loved most. 


End file.
